Pets
Beginning at level 4 there is a chance to receive eggs and hatching potions as random drops when completing todos, dailies, or positive habits. They can also be purchased in the market for gems. Currently there are 9 types of eggs and 10 different hatching potions, giving a total of 90 hatchable pets. Stable You can see all the pets you have collected in the Stable under the inventory tab (which appears at level 4) on the Options page (direct link). Here you can choose a pet which will show up next to your character. Click on a pet of your choice to display it by your side. Click again to remove it. Pets that haven't yet hatched appear as silhouettes of paw prints. The pets and silhouettes (locked pets) are grouped by species and color in alphabetical order. Matt the beast master also helpfully keeps track of how close you are to the "Beast Master" achievement in a convenient numerical form. Rare Pets HabitRPG also offers rare, non-hatchable pets. Currently, there are only three available. The first was the Cerebus Pup, given to some supporters of the Kickstarter project (see him in action!). The second was the Veteran Wolf, given to everyone who signed up before September 4, 2013. A rare pet can also be obtained by contributing to HabitRPG Creating Pets You need one egg and one hatching potion to create a pet (see Figure 1). How to Hatch a Pet #Go to the Inventory tab in Options (direct link ). #Click an egg to see usable potions highlighted in green. #*Clicking a second time deselects that egg so you can choose another one. #*(You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs.) #Click the highlighted potion that you want to use. #Poof! A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. #Click OK. Eggs Eggs do not appear in the game until after you reach level 4. You acquire eggs one of two ways: *You will randomly receive an egg after checking off a task (also known as a drop). *You can buy them at the Market using gems. Each egg costs 3 gems a piece. Types of Eggs There are currently nine types of eggs, as shown here. Hatching Potions Hatching potions can be acquired in two ways after you reach Level 4. with gem prices underneath.]] *The game will randomly gift you a hatching potion after you complete a habit or daily task or to-do (this is known as a drop). *You can buy hatching potions from the Market using gems: **Base - 2 gems **White and Desert - 2 gems **Red, Shade, Skeleton - 3 gems **Zombie, Cotton Candy Pink, Cotton Candy Blue - 4 gems **Golden - 5 gems Type of Hatching Potions Currently, there are ten types of hatching potions, as shown here. Table of Hatchable Pets Future Developments Please note that the following information is speculation only and is subject to change. Pets are currently used for aesthetics in the game. In future, the pets will be able to be converted into mounts with additional qualities that will help your avatar (click here for updates on this future feature). See also Mounts Category:Content Category:Drops Category:Inventory Stable